


Behind the cold 浮光掠影

by Sayo



Category: Eastern Promises (2007), GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尼可萊與艾力克兩度擦肩而過的小故事。尼可萊因聲音認出了艾力克而回想起十九年前那段短暫的相遇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the cold 浮光掠影

註：  
1.故事中現在式的時間點是設定在EP的3年前左右，私設定是尼可萊剛進入組織一段時間。  
2.關於黃金眼中的時間點，由於電影原著並未指出時間點，所以參考一些資料後，私自設定阿岡戈化學武器工廠(Arkagel Chemical Weppons Facility)的事件是在1985年。  
3.本篇採用的人名翻譯對照：  
006-艾力克･崔維林 Alec Trevelyan  
尼可萊･路辛Nikolai Luzhin  
榭米揚 Semyon  
基里歐 Kirill  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Behind the cold 浮光掠影  
2004年

跟往常一樣，尼可萊站在餐廳門外的賓士(Benz)轎車旁待命著，小牛皮革製的手套裹住冰冷雙手，在等待的同時重複這些動作——拿出香菸，點燃，抽完，最後將菸蒂用光可鑑人的皮鞋踩熄，二個小時過去，他腳下的菸蒂比平時還多了些，但在男人出來之前他只能保持鎮定及靜觀其變。

今天中午，榭米揚交代他今天去載一位客人，這位客人是榭米揚生意上的夥伴，在組織營運部分佔了相當重要的地位，但行事低調神秘，在他當司機的這段時間裡，榭米揚跟這位貴客談生意時大多是對方安排，很少在同一地點，會面時間短則十分鐘，最長也不超過一小時，他幾乎是只聞其聲不見其人，但榭米揚說這位貴客相當好認，下午三點，A先生會在朗廷酒店(The Langham)門口等他。

下午兩點五十五分，他將車停在酒店門前的接待車道，兩點五十八分，一位男人緩緩走向門口，很明顯那位男人行動有些不便，正杵著拐杖一步一步踏向前方，但瘸腿的步伐絲毫不影響男人的倨傲，由維多利亞建築風格構成的門廳，沿襲百年歷史的富麗堂皇，映在這男人背後顯得莫名合適，大概是因為那副理所當然的表情，待男人走近，可以清楚看見，緞面絲質的黑色西裝將白皙皮膚與金髮襯得更為耀眼，男人的長相端正且十分英俊，大約四十來歲，雖然歲月在臉上刻下些許細紋，直挺突出的鷹勾鼻及銳利角度的眉毛依然勾勒出獵豹般的眼神，但可惜的是，右臉頰佈卻滿驚人的疤痕，跟榭米揚所說一樣，確實很好認。

金髮男人靠近時，尼可萊自動將後座的門打開。  
「很準時。」A先生沒有意思要讓尼可萊回話。  
在後座就位前，A先生沒有正眼瞧過尼可萊一次，在尼可萊安靜的駛往餐廳時，利用紅燈偷偷瞄了一眼後照鏡，發現A先生正透過後照鏡緊盯著他看。

「你在榭米揚手下做事多久了？」眼神交會後的五分鐘A先生開口問他，但這次A先生卻是看向車窗外。  
「快一年。」  
「他這個人做事方法我相當欣賞。他了解組織與系統的重要性，實事求是且講求效率。」  
「他確實是個相當優秀的領導人。」  
「不過我想你也知道，他對手下秉持著不容質疑主控權，要是有人背著他亂來，下場可不是鬧著玩的。」  
「我只是個司機，負責將每個人送到正確的地方，絕不多嘴，我想這應該是他願雇用我的理由。」

A先生突如其來的告誡，讓他開始提高警覺，為了這個臥底任務，他甚至到西伯利亞吃了半年牢飯，只為了讓背景更加真實以便順利滲透進組織，該死的他不想在此就被識破身份而前功盡棄。

「只是個微不足道的小人物。」A先生把玩著作工精緻的拐杖，臉上帶著意味深長的笑容。「我們都知道低調盡責的小人物不容忽視，難保他們哪天不會一步青雲爬上高位。」  
「我很滿足現況。」進入組織沒多久他就受到基里歐的重視，或許只是哪個眼紅的傢伙散佈八卦想拉他下台，他因此稍微放心不少，繼續開著車，而A先生看來似乎也不想繼續這個話題。

到達全西伯利亞餐廳(Tran-Siberian)，車一停妥他便走到轎車後側將車門打開，在出車門之前，A先生用拐杖的金屬彎鉤前端勾住他的後頸往下拉。  
「在那之後你有開始祈禱嗎？」他開始注意到這個金髮男人的聲音似乎似曾相識。  
「我說過。」男人突然間轉換成流利的俄語。「我會看著你。」

該死，他知道這個男人，應該是說，他認得這個聲音。

××× ××× ×××

1985年

在以尼可萊･路辛這個名字加入黑道組織之前，他曾拿著加拿大籍護照以亨利･布萊克這個姓名於1984年移居英國，KGB總部在倫敦東區替他安排了一個租金便宜的小公寓。這區域龍蛇雜處，但身處複雜環境的人們通常都明白，管好自家事是最安全的生活方式之一，這讓他不用另外費心去維持鄰居們對他的好感或是被打探身世背景之類，雖然四處時常傳來各式各樣的聲音——通常是夾雜髒話的怒罵聲——但至少，還算平靜的白天仍可睡得安穩，他花了些時間讓這一房一廳的小公寓布置得讓自己住的舒適，他沒有忘記本分，但不得不承認一旦融入這個環境，其實生活在這國家還蠻愉快的。

剛開始的半年間，他用自由樂手的身份在蘇活區活動，替一些酒吧的駐唱歌手當吉他伴奏，更多時候他會在幾間名氣較大的迪斯可舞廳理流連，例如有的時候，他會穿著一件白色圓領T恤並塞進同色系的牛仔褲裡，高腰剪裁及貼身材質讓結實的臀部一覽無遺，再搭上一件領口佈滿鉚釘的寬大墊肩黑色短版皮夾克，隨著「Relax don’t do it When you wanna come…」的合成電子節奏輕輕晃著身子，在舞廳的人群中到處穿梭，試著在一定距離之外觀察目標；或是在吧檯隨口跟酒保閒聊，雙眼不著痕跡盯著經常出現在目標身邊的人物，在出手之前，資訊是越多越好。

他本身不是個多話的人，而特務的訓練讓他更善用傾聽，過不了多久，在酒吧與舞廳之間他便建立起一個相當機伶的關係網絡，他表現出的留神傾聽及帶著神秘感的笑容吸引著男男女女，透過層層介紹，這些人一路牽線讓他得以順利接近目標——國防部的低階公務員——約翰･伍德。

蘇聯駐倫敦的大使館方面有消息指出伍德先生喜歡流連聲色場所，私生活不甚檢點，KGB希望他蒐集伍德的個人詳細資料定期回報給莫斯科的總局，以便評估是否能被吸收，成為提供情報的人員之一，伍德位階雖不高，但他還年輕，富有野心並無明顯的政治立場，有需要的話KGB甚至有辦法將這位29歲的公務員提拔至高位以得到更機密的情報。通常接近這類男性目標主要都是女特務，男特務在計畫中多半是扮演輔助角色，但在伍德的同事之間有嗤言流傳，伍德其實是個同性戀，所以KGB總部有人提議這次先派出男特務，有必要再派出女特務也不急。

他相當有語言天分，以驚人的速度及優異的成績完成了加茨拿(Gaczyna)的訓練，不管被招幕前的初衷為何，擁有過人的能力確實讓他感到相當自豪，這是第一個正式的諜報任務，他相當重視這次機會以期能表現優異，但在被交付第一個任務時，卻大受打擊，堅定的自信心被動搖。

那天，他以穩重的腳步踏進盧比揚卡(Lubyanka)廣場上的KGB總部，站在第一特別勤務局一個直屬上司的辦公室前，秘書交代他在走廊邊上稍待一會兒。他已先閱讀及了解任務計畫的所有資料，他對自己的能力絕對有信心，但懷疑一些因素會影響到計劃的成功與否，他希望能與上司會面討論以便使計劃更加完善。一小時後他仍在門外，隨著時間過去，沉著也逐漸瓦解，當他試著緩和焦躁及緊張的情緒同時，厚重的門板被推開，裡面走出匆忙的二個人，連眼神都還未交會他馬上就被長官傳喚進去。

「聽說你對這次任務有些異議？」長官看了他一眼便繼續埋頭打理著撒滿辦公桌的文書資料。  
「是的，長官。」他有些猶豫但還還是鼓起勇氣直接提問。「請問我真的適合這個任務嗎？我是指，我的長相並不屬於清秀的美男子類型…」  
「轉過去。」長官打斷疑問，他反射性的隨即遵從。  
「不用擔心，你有一個看起來很好操的屁股。」  
他懷疑自己是否出現幻聽。  
「轉過來，還有什麼問題嗎？」  
「沒有，長官。」  
「那就按照計畫進行，你可以出去了。」

原來他能勝任這分工作不是因為擁有優異的能力，而是擁有一個見鬼的好屁股。

這次任務很慶幸地不用獻出他的屁股，伍德的奢侈生活需要大量金錢，當然，低階公務員的薪水絕對負擔不起名貴的服飾及高級娛樂消費，出賣情報對伍德來說是一個相當誘人的額外收入，雖然不是什麼情報都能賣出，但對錢的貪念促使伍德想盡辦法帶出更多有價值的機密文件，連莫斯科方面都沒想到這個低階公務員居然能夠帶給他們一些北約相關的機密文件。

這天他跟平時一樣，跟目標照著通常的模式，隨著樂曲在舞池中搖擺，不經意的和目標接近，舞曲結束後他們便各自拿著現金跟偽裝過的情報資料離開舞池，他走向舞廳後門，Tears for fears的Shout接著響起——「Shout，Shout，Shout，Let it all out ，These are the things I can do without……..(叫喊，叫喊，全部發洩出來，這是我不得不做的事) 」 ——

音樂被留在他關起的舞廳後門裡，門尚未閉闔，一個身影迅速從他左後方竄出並將他用力推往牆面，他立刻反擊，但對方似乎受過專業訓練，所有使力點皆被壓制住，整個胸膛被迫緊貼在髒汙潮濕的外牆上，無法掙脫的身體瞬間緊繃。

「東西在哪裡？」身後傳來一個無機質男中音。  
「抱歉，我想你認錯人了。」這人把他誤認為個毒販嗎?  
「我沒認錯人，順帶一提，屁股不錯。」

是，我知道，我的長官就是因為這樣才派我來。

「抱歉，今日公休。」這人以為他是因為某種職業才在後巷出現的話，那就將錯就錯吧。  
行動被牽制住，他卻沒有遺漏後方男人細微的動作——等待機會——就算只有毫秒他也能有逃脫的機會，但男人依然將他的雙手以一個扭曲的姿勢牢固在背後，接著一道冰冷光滑的金屬物抵在他的頸後，男人的雙唇冷不防地湊到他耳邊，以戲謔語調輕聲問著。  
「你葉卡捷玲堡(Yekaterinburg)的老媽過的還好嗎？你好像很久沒回去探望老家。」熱氣略過他的耳廓。  
「什麽？」他感覺到男人的身體開始推向自己並緊貼在後。  
「我知道你是誰，但你絕對不叫亨利。」  
「抱歉，我不知道你在胡扯些什麼。」  
「噓…你只要聽就好，我們的時間都不多。」  
在他想提出抗議前，男人握著小刀的手伸向他皮夾克裡的暗袋。  
「不然，我想有些人對這東西怎麼會在你身上應該相當有興趣。」

他沉默，開始評估當下情勢，他的特務身分已經被認出，對方知道他老家，連他還有個老媽都知道，他的底細對方似乎全盤皆瞭。另一方面，對方的身手相當專業，有可能也是特務，但卻沒有直接將他逮捕，反到有意利用威脅來與他做些未知交易。

「停止你的情勢評估，我們需要做個交易。」男人的聲音從剛才的氣音轉變成咬字清晰的正經語調。  
「我沒有理由背叛自己的國家。」  
「不，兄弟，你不會成為叛國者，你甚至是為你的國家幫上一些小忙。」  
「這個交易的風險有多大？」  
「目前我能透露的不多，但我能肯定的是，如果你不合作，莫斯科那邊會收到一些關於你是雙面間諜的證據資料，我想你應該相當清楚你的祖國是怎麼對付叛國者。」

他確實清楚，目前的他對KGB還不是相當重要，近年來到西方國家自首的蘇聯特務有增加的趨勢，他懷疑總部在還來不及證明證據的真偽之前就有人提議直接暗殺他以免洩漏更多關於蘇聯的情報。考慮到這點，他決定先假裝合作再靜觀其變，必須得到更多資訊才有辦法安全脫身，他不想要搞到KGB跟這個男人都想要了他的命。

「我該怎麼做？」  
「一個星期內，你必須回到莫斯科，跟KGB請個長假，但別跑太遠，大約兩個星期後，會有個叫亞努的人跟你接觸。」  
「我有任務在身要怎麼回莫斯科？」  
「告訴他們你可能被盯上，一個低階公務員搞到太多機密情報資料不太尋常不是嗎？」  
「我有什麼好處？」  
「兩萬英鎊，事成後二十萬英鎊，現金，貨幣隨你指定，如果你願意繼續合作，我保證有更多的好處，包括安全的離開蘇聯到任何你想要去的國家。」  
「你到底是哪邊的人？」  
「我只是個生意人。」  
「資金雄厚的跨國企業是吧。」  
「所以為了更美好的前景，我們需要你這種人才的加入。」

男人稍微鬆開他背後的壓制，他立即抓住機會想轉身過去，但對方彷彿早就預料到他的行動，隨即男人的右手往他的喉間掐去，瞬間的衝擊力讓他的頭撞上磚牆造成短暫的暈眩，同時他的氣管也被緊緊壓著。

「真是的，我以為我們剛剛達成協議了。」  
「我只是想…快點離開。」他氣游若絲的擠出這句話，同時他利用機會想看清楚男人的臉，但巷子太暗，以至於壓低的鴨舌帽下勉強只看的見臉的下半部，堅毅的下巴線條，雖然薄但輪廓相當漂亮的雙唇正微笑著，男人的身高跟他差不多，穿著黑色的運動夾克跟土色卡其褲。

「你可以離開，但不是現在。」男人左手從夾克口袋抽出一條手帕，摀住他的口鼻，揮發性麻醉藥開始作用的同時，男人再度接近他側臉，一句流利的俄語傳到他耳中。

「記住，我會看著你。」在他癱軟到地上之前，男人繼續說著，聲音莊嚴的猶如神職人員，用著清晰且冰冷的語調平穩繼續說著：「而你會開始祈禱——向我祈禱——祈望我能讓你得到更多。」

他在男人狂妄卻不失優雅的笑聲中逐漸失去意識。

××× ××× ×××

2004年

那年他確實依照協議，隔天隨即報告總部，指出與伍德的交易不安全，伍德在短時間內就開始提供遠大於自身職位權限的資料，有可能是英國人設下的陷阱，靠著與伍德的長期接觸，就有機會能追尋到他甚至是更多蘇聯的諜報人員，他希望能儘快回莫斯科，以免被英國人處逮捕，莫斯科很快就批准要求，並讓他順利回國。回到莫斯科後他向總部請了一個月長假，兩個星期後，沒有人來找他，在假期結束後依然沒有人與他進行任何接觸，他猜想那個男人與他的交易可能出了什麼差錯，他沒有跟任何人提過這件事，過了幾年，他也完全忘記這件事。

但該死的這個男人怎麼會選在這個時候出現。

會面結束後，榭米揚交代他將A先生載回酒店，雖然榭米揚的態度沒有任何變化，但他仍然十分擔憂，假使剛才A先生已對謝米揚說出他的身分，逃亡的機會就在當下。

「你臥底的能力確實有進步，放心，目前你的身份尚未曝光。」艾力克在後座一派輕鬆地說著。

艾力克看著駕駛座上緊繃的男人，他看出男人已經在考慮要不要駕著這部賓士順便脅持他開始逃亡。他真的做夢也沒想到十九年前一張安排好卻沒用上的底牌再次出現，那時他已經用亞努這個身分在蘇聯開始建構他的組織，在英國發現這個男人是間諜是個幸運的意外，他本來有意利用這上天給的好運讓這男人成為他在蘇聯的人脈之一，但如意算盤全被愛出風頭的007打翻，要是阿岡戈工廠的爆炸沒有波及到他，他本可以依照約定時間在莫斯科與這個男人進行接觸，當時身受重傷的他只得白白浪費這張牌。

「女王的忠狗，為了完成任務連搭擋的死活都不顧，我該慶幸在你背叛我之前我就選擇先背叛你。」艾力克在心說著，一想到曾是多年好友的偉大事蹟他還是很不滿。

「你想要什麽？」經過一陣沉默後男人終於開口，而握在方向盤上的小牛皮手套幾乎快擰出裂痕。  
「別急，現在的你對我來說還沒有任何用處。」他很高興這張底牌又處於對他有利的情勢之下，第二次的死而復生讓他的想法改變很多，尤其是過了四十歲，他該開始考慮下半輩子的生活，他選擇老老實實的當個生意人，現在他是個身價不凡的神秘軍火商，跟當年比起來雖略微有遜色，但還算過得去，最少他還買的起一、二架私人噴射機，但要是讓他遇到前搭擋，他不介意跟前搭擋來個充滿槍擊或是拳頭的激情敘舊。

「聽著，這次絕對能夠順利的與你合作，只要我們好好的互相配合，相信我，我們都能夠得到最大的利益。」到達酒店後，在下車之前，他試著表達善意，希望這男人不要因為過度警戒而將事情搞砸，但男人依舊沉默，手握著方向盤直盯著前方。  
「你不是應該抬起屁股離開那該死的駕駛座下車過來幫我開車門嗎？，至少我還算行動不便。」該死，這男人要杵在那裏多久？過了半分鐘，男人終於起身幫他開車門。

「你真他媽的陰魂不散，過了十九年還要再來糾纏我。」男人開門後將手撐在車門及車門框邊上，彎下腰來跟他抱怨。  
「你現在叫什麽名字？」  
「尼可萊。」  
「比亨利好多了。」  
「我只能知道你叫A先生嗎？」  
「艾力克。」  
「比亞努親切多了。」

艾力克藉著男人的幫助輕鬆爬出車外，雖然跛了一隻腳，但他仍可以優雅的姿態做任何行動。

「時候到了我會連絡你的。」艾力克在走進酒店之前給了尼可萊一個微笑，這讓尼可萊回想起那夜在鴨舌帽陰影底下的笑容，暈眩疼痛及窒息的感覺彷彿瞬間又回到他身上。

END

補充註釋：  
＊朗廷酒店(The Langham) ：在此是指倫敦朗廷酒店  
http://london.langhamhotels.com.cn/cn/index.html  
＊「Relax don’t do it When you wanna come…」Frankie Goes To Hollywood(法蘭基要到好萊塢)的Relax(1983)，80年代迪斯可舞曲天團，其歌詞具有強烈性暗示，當年的MV(在同性戀酒吧的版本)被英國很多媒體禁播。  
＊加茨拿(Gaczyna)：KGB的特務學校之一，專門培訓潛入英國、美國及其他英語系國家的特務，學校內部從建物到生活文化完全移植國外各個重要城市，以東北部的大不列顛部分來說，當受訓者來到英國區，到結訓前他必定要成為一個土生土長的英國人。  
＊北約：北大西洋公約組織。  
＊葉卡捷玲堡(Yekaterinburg)：EP官方設定，尼可萊的故鄉。  
＊Tears for fears(驚懼之涙)的Shout(1985)，80年代新英倫浪潮樂團，歌詞以呼籲青少年要有自我思想與勇於表自我，別被環境逼迫而迷失為訴求 。


End file.
